


Feeling The Give

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Community: avengers_tables, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensation of<i> fullness</i> steals Wanda's breath, Natasha's hands a guiding presence through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling The Give

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for _Avengers: Age Of Ultron_. Set after _Avengers: Age Of Ultron_. Written for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "breathing", and for [Avenger Kink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50445430#t50445430) "Wanda/Any, Wanda discovers the delights of anal sex, and really loves it. Wanda's partner can be a man or a woman with a strap-on, or maybe they're just experimenting with toys, as long as she's the one receiving, and discovering that she really enjoys it".

“I’m ready,” Wanda insists, but Natasha just smirks, presses her mouth to Wanda’s upturned knee. Eyes shining mischievously in the dim light of the lamp, clearly enjoying herself, and Wanda’s frustrated and breathless and shaking and _impatient_. But when she opens her mouth to complain, she ends up gasping instead, because Natasha chooses that moment to press the tip of another finger into Wanda’s ass.

She really is the most devious woman Wanda’s ever met, and Wanda loves her for it _dearly_.

But right now she’s distracted, by the sensation of herself opening wider, by the _newness_ of it. She’s taken three of Natasha’s fingers inside of her before, many times, but not like this.

Anal sex is a first for her. But Natasha’s murmured suggestions of different positions and fantasies have always led to incredible experiences, so Wanda had been willing to try, if a little dubious.

It seems that, for the foreseeable future, Natasha will be continuing her streak of always being right. Because it’s incredible, the _stretch_ of it. Her cunt grows more loose, more _ready_ the more aroused she grows, but for her ass to accommodate Natasha’s fingers, it requires time and patience and effort. It requires Natasha kneeling between Wanda’s spread legs, fingers moving slow, sliding within that tight heat.

There’s nothing Wanda can do but surrender to it and _wait_ as her body adjusts bit by bit.

It’s shockingly intimate, to expose herself like this. To submit to this gradual exploration, to let her body become a toy for Natasha to play with. 

Natasha’s fingers slip free until only the very tips remain, and Wanda moans, hands grasping at the bedclothes, as Natasha spreads her fingers ever so slightly, catching at Wanda’s rim.

The lamp burns brighter, humming warningly, as red glazes over Wanda’s vision, the taste of power on her lips as their discarded clothes begin to levitate. “I’m _ready_ ,” she says again, voice creeping closer to a _growl_ , and Natasha’s smile grows wider.

She likes to tease Wanda about how demanding she can get in bed, how bossy. Calling it cute in this sarcastic but charmed voice, because they know it’s always Natasha who’s _really_ in control.

At least, Wanda’s content to let her _think_ that.

Wanda sucks in a sharp breath when Natasha’s fingers leave her, clothes dropping back to the floor in an untidy pile, lamp settling to its usual wattage. 

Natasha’s grinning, reaching for the box beside the bed, and Wanda shuts her eyes and tries to centre herself, already feeling _empty_ without those fingers inside of her.

But now she gets something _better_ , thick and dark and silicone. Natasha has fucked her cunt with a strap-on before, but the butt-plug is another first. Initially Wanda had laughed at the name, at the simplicity of it, but now she’s experienced a tease of what’s to come, there’s no laughter left.

Just _longing_ , as she watches Natasha coat the plug with lube until it’s _glistening_.

“ _Sure_ you’re ready?” Natasha asks, in this way that makes it clear she knows Wanda absolutely is, but is having far too much fun watching Wanda edge closer and closer to _begging_.

Wanda gives her a mean little glare in return. Spreads her legs wider, purposeful and slow and sultry, just to see Natasha’s pupils dilate, her chest expanding on a fast and shallow breath.

“Give it to me,” Wanda murmurs, and Natasha bites her lip around her smile, shakes her head appreciatively.

The end of the plug feels blunt against Wanda’s hole as Natasha drags it down her cleft. A little cool with lube, but the temperature is pleasant against her heated skin. She breathes slow, even, controlled, and on the next exhale, Natasha presses the tip inside of her.

Wanda closes her eyes and concentrates on the _sensation_ of it.

It starts as thin as one of Natasha’s fingers, but it grows thicker so quickly. It’s not that wide to look at, Natasha had insisted they start slow with the very smallest toy, but it feels so much _more_ within her. Natasha works it into her slowly, and Wanda tips her head back against the pillows, chin pointed to the ceiling, trying and failing to keep herself from arching, from trying to fuck down on to it.

She can _feel_ herself stretching. Tight walls opening up more and more as the plug breaches her, her entrance pulling at the silicone where it grows thicker the more Natasha feeds to her. It’s so _much_ , and Wanda’s breathing faster now, not sure it will fit, not sure it’s _possible_ , toes curling and eyes rolling up beneath her eyelids.

She hears Natasha make a hungry noise, but it sounds so distant, echoing through Wanda’s mind. And then the shaft is _inside_ of her, and her rim is clenching up around the narrow base, holding the plug trapped.

Wanda realises she’s panting. Natasha is, too.

“Good girl,” Natasha whispers, stroking a steadying hand down Wanda’s thigh. “You took it so _well_.”

“Feels _full_ ,” Wanda gasps, still caught on how wide she feels spread, how much deeper the plug seems inside of her compared to how the length of it appeared when it lay innocently on Natasha’s bedside table.

Natasha laughs, quiet and throaty. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” she promises, hand moving higher. Fingertips grazing over the slick lines of Wanda’s labia, lightest pressure across her clit, and when Wanda’s body reacts to the touch, she moans in surprise for the way her ass clenches down on the plug.

She can feel it _moving_ inside of her, smallest shift as her muscles contract, and it’s like a loop; pulse of feeling across her clit, ass tightening around the thickness of the plug, inspiring another spike of pleasure through her cunt.

Natasha’s leer is _beautifully_ dirty. “Yeah, that’s it,” she purrs, hands braced on Wanda’s thighs, leaning down between her legs. “Gonna show you how _good_ this can be.”

Wanda wraps her fingers in Natasha’s hair and fails to hold back her whimper.


End file.
